Ten Centimeters and Three Years
by thatnekochick
Summary: After three years at university, Konata retruns back to her home town. But it seems that she came back with a surprise of her own.*The made-up second season of Lucky Star. Appearances from your favorite characters and more! Rated T 4 wacky conversations*


_**I don't own Lucky Star but if I did this would be the seconds season lol. I hope you guys enjoy and please remember to review after reading so that I can determine the future of this fanfic. Please and thank you in advance.**_

* * *

Ten Centimeters and Three Years: Chapter one

Konata stood in front of the Izumi residence, her emerald green orbs shimmering in the bright sunlight. She clenched the strap of her travel bag tightly in her hand.

"Wow, I haven't seen this place in a long time," she muttered to herself.

The aqua-haired girl smiled as she used her other hand to unlock the front door. She took a step inside and slipped out of her gym-shoes.

"Hey guys, I'm here~!"

Konata waited for a minute and blinked when she did not hear a response. The otaku scratched her head as she walked into he empty living room. She sweat dropped as an imaginary tumbleweed rolled across the vacant room. After realizing that no one was in the house she looked down, a small frown on her face. Kanoata then blinked noticing a piece of paper that was on the floor by her feet. She picked it up,her eye scanning the words and images.

She looked up, her famous cat-like grin speading across her lips.

"Jackpot...I can't believe that Dad got that game!"

Konata almost immediately ran over to the T.V set, looking through the stack of games that were stacked against it. Once she found what she was looking for her eyes lit up, stars appearing in them.

"OH MY GOD! He did get Final F***asy Thirteen!"

Without hesitation she reached over and hooked the Play St**ion Three up. Once she pressed the power button her eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"This game is the definition of awesome!"

The blue-haired girl then put her hand up to her chin, thinking.

_Lightning-sama is so moe, but at the same time she could be a tsundere. Hm, that pink hair reminds me of Miyuki-chan._

Suddenly the front door opened, breaking the girl away from her thoughts.

"Hey look Ojisan, she's here," said a high-pitched voice that Konata knew all too well.

Konata stood to greet her pink-haired cousin but instead stood astonished at Yutaka's appearance. As if her imagination came to life, a ruler appeared next to he cousin and read that she had grown a good twelve centimeters (or about five inches)! Then a pair of large red arrows pointed themselves at Yutaka's chest.

Konata turned away for a slit second and she giggled.

_Wow, with that rack she totally scores moe points!_

Behind her a question appeared above her cousin's head.

"Kona-chan?"

Konata turned around her eye closed and her mouth in her famous grin.

"Hm?"

Yutaka stared at her cousin for a while, blinking in confusion. At that same time Konata's father walked in the room holding grocery bags.

"Hey Konata-"

He fell silent, his mouth falling open as he took in his daughter's appearance. Konata looked up at the two, a question mark popping up over her head.

"Um, what?"

Instantly Yutaka and her uncle pointed crazily at Konata, their faces full of shock.

"Kona-chan grew!"

"Oh my god! You have boobs!"

At that last comment Yutaka turned to her uncle and then looked at Konata, her eyes then went down and she gasped.

"He's right! You're not flat anymore!"

Konata goggled as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

_Man, if Kagami was here she would totally say that Yukata is starting to act like me._

Konata's father shook his head, "Konata, I can't believe that you got implants...and small ones at that."

Another sweat drop appeared on Konata's head, "um Dad, I didn't get implants, they're real. I guess I'm a late bloomer heh!"

The blue haired gave her father and cousin a thumbs-up. Yutaka and Konata's father sighed as kanji appeared over their head. It read "you don't say."

"So, what's you're cup size?"

Konata blinked and looked at Yutaka, surprised tho hear such a question come from her.

_Okay now I know what Kagami was talking about all this time. Maybe my dad is a bad influence...nah._

The blue-haired girl put her hand up to her chin.

"Well I think I'm about a B to a C cup, so I have something hee hee. What about you Yutaka-chan?"

The pink-haired girl's face turned red as she pressed her two index fingers together.

"Well...you see...I'm a D cup."

Konata and her father froze in place, their mouths hanging wide open.

* * *

--(Generic Lucky Star Music)--

Konata was in her old room, which was filled with all of her old things. Games, manga, posters and figurines were just a fraction of what littered the otaku's floor. Her father walked in the room as Konata started to read the newest release of the Weekly Sh***n Jump. The blue-haired girl looked up at her father and he smiled, sitting at the foot of the bed.

"So how have you been, we haven't seem you in three years!"

Konata looked back at her manga, "I sent e-mails with pictures and stuff you know."

Her father's mouth fell open, "in three years you've only sent e-mails, no phone calls or even a visit! How was I supposed to know how you were doing? You could have at least called to checkup on us!"

Konata reached over and grabbed a box of pocky, then she opened it and stuck on in her mouth. Her father watched her with a shocked facial expression his face.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me Konata?"

Konata turned around, "yeah dad, I hear you. I called Yutaka-chan all the time so that counts."

Over dramatic tears began to stream from her father's eyes.

Wait, she didn't bother to call me at all, does she even care about her father anymore?

Her father ran out of the room, his tears streaming behind him. Konata blinked and went back to reading the newest chapter of Bl**ch.

"What was his problem?"

* * *

"And it was so stinky," Tsukasa said as she sat down with Kagami at a cafe.

Kagami giggled, "oh really? I've never been there but know I'm never going in!"

The younger of the two twins sighed and leaned on her arm.

"Phew, I'm so happy I'm all done with university, they gave so much homework and our term papers were so hard!"

Kagami shook her head laughing, "well that the whole point Tsukasa-chan. They were preparing us for the real world."

Tsukasa sat up and made her famous "ooh" expression.

"But, if that's true, then what could a textbook teach us about the real world?"

The two of them fell silent for a moment and a sweat drop appeared on Kagami's head.

_Wow, she has a point there...and that's what scares me._

A few minutes later a waitress walked up to the table and the twins ordered politely.

After the waitress left Kagami's phone rang and she looked at the caller ID, her eyes growing wide.

"No way..."

Tsukasa looked at her sister and blinked.

"What's wrong Onee-chan?"

"It's Konata-chan," Kagami said as she answered her sleek flip phone. "Hey! What the hell Konata? You haven't called or even sent an e-mail in a year and a half. We were thought you fell off of the face of the Earth!"

The screen split and Konata was shown on the other line, sitting cross-legged on her bed. She had her famous facial expression on as she began to laugh.

"Yeah I know right, sorry about that. I was really tying to work on my studies."

Kagami and Tsukasa -who was now sitting next to her- gasped, their mouths falling open.

Kagami shook her head, "you know I was surprised when you got into college but studying and doing your work is pretty far-fetched."

Konata chuckled on the other line, "but it's true, all of my grades are above average!"

Kagami rolled her eyes at her old friend's statement, "okay then, what motivated you to change?"

The violet-haired twins waited, the agonizing silence making them feel slightly uneasy. A sly grin found its way upon the blue-haired otaku's lips. She paused for a moment before speaking.

"Well you see, I was playing this game...or maybe it was a manga...but anyway the main character said that poeple should take _resposibility_ and do _what's important _before _what's wanted_."

Kagami and Tsukasa's mouths dropped as he background darkened.

"You can't mean.."

"...that you changed because of a game."

Konata giggled and nodded at the phone, "yeah what's wrong with that? Video games have the power of persuasion!"

The oldest twin sighed on the other line, "Ah, I guess whatever works is fine for you. So anyway how have you been?"

"Well I came back home today and.."

An anger/despair mark appeared over Kagami's head and she clenched the phone in her hand.

"What? Wait a minute, you're back in town and you didn't tell anyone!?!"

"Um yeah," Konata started, "I'm sorry Kagami-sama, please forgive me!"

The anger mark over Kagami's head grew lager and Tsukasa could have sworn that she saw steam coming from her sister's ears.

"Don't call me that!"

The waitress walked up handing them their cakes and beverages, causing Kagami's whole demeanor to change.

"Oh thank you so much!"

The waitress smiled and bowed before walking away. As soon as the waitress was out of sight, Kagami's attitude changed back as she growled at the phone. Beside her Tsukasa was starting to notice that people were staring and she began to blush from embarrassment.

"Um Kagami-chan, people are looking over here."

Kagami didn't hear her and started talking, her voice sounding like the hiss of a deadly snake.

"Shut up Konata!"

Konata frowned on the other side of the line, "but Kagamin, I just wanted to relive some old memories from back in the day...I'm sorry I made you mad."

"Argh! You baka otaku, stop fooling around!"

Kagami stopped when she felt the fire of the dozens of eyes that burned wholes through her. She looked up at he sister's red face and then at the people staring at her. Within a few moments her face matched Tsukasa's. The older twin closed her phone and bowed.

"Um, um...gomen nasai!"

* * *

**~Lucky Channel~**

Akira appeared on the screen waving, surprisingly dressed in normal clothes. Well if looking like an elementary student is normal.

"Hiya luckies! This is Akira, you navigator and my lovely assistant.."

The camera panned over to Minoru and he smiled. He was also dressed in street clothes and had his facial hair trimmed. His normally closed eyes were now open.

"Hi, I am Akira's lovely assistant Minoru, nice to meet you."

The brown-haired bowed to the camera. Akira beamed, "can you guys believe it? We're back for the second season of Lucky Star-"

"Yeah it's been three years right," Minoru asked looking at Akira.

Akira usually huge eyes narrowed and she sighed, her voice changing.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess. I meant it's not like we didn't have jobs for these three years; we had lives you know. Right Minoru-kun?"

Minoru blinked and his face turned red, "um Akira-san, let's get on with the character intoductions!"

Akira rolled her eyes as her reached under the desk pulling out a picture with current head-shots of Konata, Yutaka, Kagami and Tsukasa.

"As you know, these are the first main characters to appear in the first episode of the new season of Lucky Star! We're going to start off with our main character Konata Izumi Konata-san!"

He held up the picture and the camera zoomed in on her.

"Wow Konata-san has really changed over the years. She seems to have developed a little late physically which leaves her father and cousin awestruck. Speaking of her cousin, Yutaka has also developed greatly too!"

Akira growled, "what? You have an intrest in her now?"

Minoru waved his hands in the air, "N-no Akira-san, I was just-"

"Shut up and continue the introductions baka!"

Minoru nodded, "yes ma'am! Um, next are the Hiiragi twins, Kagami-san and Tskasa-san, are both looking very adult and mature now. Tsukasa-san now sports a ponytail while Kagami-san wears her hair down."

Akira, who was smoking, blinked when the ending music came on.

"Aw, it's time to go already?"

Minoro smiled, "I guess so."

The two of them beamed at the camera and did their famous wave.

"Bye, bye nii!"

The ending sign appeared on the screen and there was talking heard.

"So I guess you're interested in those girls huh," Akira said in her dark voice.

"No! It isn't like that Akira, I promise!"

Foot steps were heard as Akira spoke, "Yeah whatever, you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

There was the sound of scrambling, "What? Aw come on Akira!"

The screen then turned off.

-NEKO


End file.
